


think about you

by ocdranboo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Jared, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, First Time, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Top Evan, Trans Evan, Trans Jared, and evan helps him, as one does i guess, i str8 forgot about cis peiple while taggibn this lmaoo, jared cant get off, light degradation, light restraint kink, neck kisses, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: Jared tells Evan he's never gotten himself off before. Evan does the only logical thing.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	think about you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this SO long ago jesus. uhh enjoy

It was one in the morning and Jared and Evan were lying in Evan's bed talking about whatever popped into their minds, from Harry Potter discourse to school gossip to past traumas.   
Jared wasn't sure how or why they'd started talking about jerking off, but this was Evan, his boyfriend. He could talk about anything. And it didn't hurt that he was hot.   
"I've never gotten off before," Jared admitted.   
"What, really?" Evan turned to face him and Jared blushed, looking down at the blankets.  
"Yeah, no, never."  
"Do you like, not want to, or you can't? Or is it dysphoria?"  
"Trust me, I want to," Jared said. "I dunno. I just can't do it, apparently."  
A pause. "I could... help you? If you want? You can tell me no, or to fuck off and die, whatever, it's — it's okay."  
"You would do that for me?"  
Evan blinked. "Dude, that's like... a dream come true for me."  
"Wh—Really?"  
"Yeah. God, you're — I mean we don't have to do this tonight, of course, but if you want to, like—"  
"Evan. Are you okay with doing this tonight?"  
"...Yes."  
"I am too."  
"Okay. Okay. I've never done this before and it shows," Evan said.   
"Dude, I'm like, the ultravirgin."  
"True. Um... okay. Just, show me your AO3 history."  
"You just assigned me a humiliation kink, I think."  
"Shut up."  
"Hot."  
Evan let out a deep sigh. "I need to know, like, what you're into before we — and I have a feeling you wouldn't just tell me straight out, so."  
Jared paused. He made a good point. "Okay. I have a, uh, a list."  
"A list? Of—?"  
"Shut up, okay, sometimes I need to search multiple tags to— just let me just find it." Jared grabbed his phone from the bedside table and scrolled through it quickly, finding the locked note and throwing his phone down.   
"Evan. I'm trusting you. Do not misuse this information, I beg of you."  
"I won't, I swear. Trust me, I'm into some stuff too."  
Jared sighed and unlocked the note, his blush deepening as he scanned the list. "Yeah, just... fuck you, I guess. I feel like I should make you sign a non-release contract."  
Evan sighed. "You're stalling."  
Jared nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I am. Wait, boundaries first, though. Is there anything I shouldn't do, or anything that you can't do, or whatever?"  
Evan thought about that for a second. "First of all, if you call me daddy I'll fucking shoot you."  
"God, that's so valid. I love you."  
Evan grinned at him before continuing, "Physical violence is a no. And like, I know technically binding during sex isn't — you're not supposed to do it — I'm still gonna do it, unless it, like, actually physically hurts. Uh... if I think of anything else I'll tell you. Is there anything you...?"  
"Same as you, basically. Just, please don't touch my chest at all."  
"Noted," Evan said, nodding.   
Reluctantly, he handed Evan the phone and went to hide his face. But he didn't, instead watching Evan's face change as he read.   
At one point he looked over to Jared and smirked, "Oh, that's cute," which concerned Jared to no end.   
Evan nodded as he finished the list. "I feel like I should be taking notes."   
"Shut up." Jared's face was probably bright red.   
"And you're sure you want to do this? Right now?"  
"Mhm," Jared said. "Even if I don't get off, it's like... I still get to be with you."  
"That's sweet, aw," Evan said. He climbed on top of Jared and kissed him sweetly, a smirk growing on his face.   
"So...," Evan began.   
Jared accepted his upcoming demise.   
"Does my pretty boy like having his hair pulled?"  
Jared flushed but nodded against the pillows.   
"Answer me out loud."  
"Yes, I do," he mumbled.   
Evan tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and tugged. "Like that, love?"  
Jared's whimper was, apparently, answer enough.   
Evan tugged again, a little harder, and Jared found that keeping from moaning was becoming harder. He kissed Jared again, shifting his knee so it was between Jared's thighs, and began kissing down Jared's neck, his kisses getting deeper as he shifted them down.   
When he reached the dip between Jared's neck and shoulder he sucked a deep mark into the skin there. It drove Jared absolutely wild.   
"Hey," Evan whispered. "Question."  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it okay if I kiss your thighs? And mark them up?"  
"I-if you want to, yeah, go for it." He didn't add 'Although I don't know why you would,' even though he wanted to.   
"Fuck, babe, I've wanted to do that for so long." Evan hurriedly tugged his shirt off as Jared kicked off his sweatpants and tugged his own shirt off as well, thinking, it's free hickey real estate.   
Evan slid down between his legs and began sucking kisses into the sensitive skin there. As he did this, he began mumbling praises into his skin.   
"Jare, god, I think about this all the time."   
"You do?" Jared looked down and immediately blushed at the sight of Evan between his legs. Jesus.   
"Yeah. I think about your thighs clenched around my head as I eat you out and make you beg." Evan shifted his mouth farther up and began to bite a new mark. "I think about marking them up until it's clear whose you are." He shifted to the other thigh. "I think about gripping them while I fuck you. Fuck, baby. You're so gorgeous."  
Jared's flush had spread from his cheeks down his neck. "Evan, fuck, I love you." He tangled his hand in the bedsheets. "I, um, sometimes I think about holding your thighs while you fuck my face and use me."  
"God." Evan bit down hard, probably harder than he meant to, but Jared found that it was a huge turn-on. "You wanna be used, hm? Like a little slut?"  
Jared whimpered in response. "Yeah."  
"Cute." Evan sucked another mark higher on Jared's thigh. "God, baby, you're so hot. Fuck. You don't even know what you do to me."  
Evan quickly climbed back up and pressed his lips to Jared's, the weight of his body settling nicely on Jared.   
Jared whimpered.   
"Quiet, baby boy," Evan teased, pressing a kiss to Jared's neck.  
"But—"  
Evan bit down on the sensitive skin just above Jared's collarbones and put a finger to his lips. "Quiet, baby boy. You can talk when I say."  
Jared nodded and held back a moan.   
Evan continued working kisses down Jared's neck and shoulders and the part of his chest which wasn't covered by his binder, quickly turning Jared into a trembling mess.   
Evan hummed against his skin. "You want more, hm, baby?"  
Jared nodded.   
Evan looked up at him. "I wonder what it is you want. Too bad you aren't allowed to say anything."  
God, Evan was fucking mean. Like, Jared loved it. But it was still fucking mean. And hot.   
Jared, incredibly, managed to keep himself under control. He should put that on his resumé.   
"Good boy," Evan practically purred. "You're so good for me, you're so sweet, love. You're so pretty like this. So desperate for me. And we've barely even started. It's cute."  
Jared bit down on his lower lip.  
"Baby, you have permission to talk. Tell me what you want."  
"I want—" Evan's teeth grazed against his neck. "I want—god—I want you, I want your fingers inside me, please."  
Evan bit a dark mark just below his collarbone before looking up. "I'll think about it."  
"Evan, please." He tightened his grip on the bedsheets. "Please. God only knows the amount of times I've tried to get off to the thought of you and to your hands, fuck, your fingers are so long and I can't help but think about how they'd feel inside me. Please. I, I want you to turn me into a whimpering mess, Evan, please."  
"You're so sweet," Evan said. He rested his thumb over Jared's throat and felt as he swallowed. "Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can do that for you."  
"Thank you," Jared mumbled.   
"Good boy." Evan slipped his hand under the waistband of Jared's boxers and smirked. "Baby, you're so wet and desperate for me already."  
Jared whimpered as Evan slid two fingers inside of him and curled them up. "Fuck. Oh my god."  
"My pretty little slut," Evan mumbled.   
"Please, Ev, I need more."  
Evan, apparently feeling nice, obliged him, pressing in a third finger and starting a steady rhythm, one that had Jared squirming beneath him.   
"You're so pretty like this," Evan whispered, pressing his lips to Jared's neck and sucking, planting dark marks on his skin.   
Jared was losing his goddamn mind beneath him; the feeling of Evan on top of him, marking him up, was driving him crazy.   
"Baby. My baby boy," Evan whispered against his skin, placing another mark on the very front of his neck.   
Jared figured out the pattern. "You're making a collar," he mumbled.   
"Is that okay?"  
"Yeah. It's hot," Jared admitted.   
"You didn't have being collared on your list." Evan hummed and continued to darken this mark before moving to the next spot.   
"It's there now. Remind me to add it later."  
"Trust me, I will." Evan's free hand roamed over Jared's body and into his hair, where he tugged on a handful of curls.   
"Fuck, Ev." Jared leaned into the hand Evan currently had inside him.   
Evan continued his collar of kisses as Jared squirmed, hands knitted in the blankets below him.   
"You're so hot, love." Evan continued moving his fingers at a slow but steady rate. "You're so hot and wet for me, and fuck, babe, your face... you look so desperate."  
"Evan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanna touch you."  
Evan let out a shaky exhale and his fingers slowed slightly. "You want to?"  
"Yeah. I wanna — I wanna make you feel good."  
Evan whimpered a bit into Jared's skin and Jared felt more powerful than a god. Evan wiped his fingers off on the bedsheets before knitting his fingers into Jared's hair. "Go ahead, love."  
Carefully, Jared pressed his index finger inside of Evan, flushing a deep red and pressing in another.   
"Good boy," Evan whispered. "You're so good."  
Jared bit down on his lip and focused on finding a rhythm that Evan seemed to like and that didn't hurt his wrist too much.   
"Fuck, baby," Evan said breathlessly, knitting his fingers in Jared's hair. "You're so good."  
Evan's words and voice and the little moans he let out were turning Jared on more than he'd ever care to admit. He focused on the wet warmth of Evan's body, pressing his fingers up and brushing his thumb against Evan's clit, making the other shake.   
"God, baby, when did you get so good at this?"  
"I've spent a while trying to get myself to come," Jared admitted, gently slipping in a third finger and sighing with pride when Evan moaned into his neck.   
"It paid off," Evan said.   
"I think it's just because it's, um, my hand," Jared stuttered through his sentence, his eyes transfixed on the way Evan's lips parted to moan. "That makes it difficult. Because when you do it, fuck," he said.   
Listening to the sounds Evan made, he could tell that the boy really liked when Jared made a certain motion with his thumb as he fingered him, and Jared began doing that motion rhythmically, pridefully smiling as Evan squirmed with pleasure.   
"You're so good," Evan said. "I love you, J, I'm close."  
Jared continued doing what he was doing, but began kissing at Evan's neck as well, trying not to falter in his motions.   
Seeing Evan like this, panting and biting his lip and pulling Jared's hair just to do something with his hands, god, he was in love with this guy.   
With Jared's name falling like a prayer from his lips, Evan came, his walls clenching around Jared's fingers, and Jared lightly stroked him through before removing his fingers from inside Evan.   
Evan smiled sappily up at him and Jared raised his fingers to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean while Evan watched, his mouth half open.   
"That's fuckin' hot," Evan said. "You're hot."  
Jared smiled around the fingers in his mouth before removing them and wiping them on the blankets. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Evan said, tangling his fingers in Jared's hair. "Can I leave marks on your neck? Nowhere anyone would see, of course."  
Jared nodded enthusiastically. "Please."  
Evan kissed him lightly before beginning to suck a mark onto Jared's neck, his teeth grazing skin as he dedicated his sinful mouth to the task of marking Jared as his own.   
Meanwhile, Jared was losing his fucking mind. He knew he liked neck kisses and hickeys from just, like, thinking about it, but god, it was better in real life.   
"Is that good?" Evan asked, and it was a real question. Jared nodded enthusiastically.   
"Ev, will you touch me? Please?"  
"Of course, love." Evan carefully pressed two fingers into Jared and began rhythmically pumping them, continuing, "You're so good, baby, so pretty and sweet for me."  
Jared whimpered and tried to grind down on Evan's fingers, burying his head in Evan's neck. Evan tugged Jared's hair and Jared moaned, kissing Evan roughly.   
"I'm so glad I get to see you like this, love," Evan said. "You look absolutely wrecked. You're my pretty boy, aren't you, love?"  
Jared nodded. "Yours," he mumbled, "I'm yours. I'm your slut, Ev."  
"You're such a good little slut." Evan pressed a third finger inside of Jared. "So wet and pretty for me." Evan kissed down Jared's neck before shifting and bracing his weight on his other arm. "Hands up, Jare?"  
Jared did, resting them against the pillows, and Evan held them together in one of his hands, pinning them above his head.   
"So fucking pretty," Evan mumbled. "You're doing so well for me, baby."  
Jared was nearly crying into Evan's shoulder. "I'm so close, Ev."  
Evan brushed his thumb against Jared's clit as he pumped three fingers in and out of Jared.   
Jared was a mess. He was an absolute wreck. He'd never been this close before.   
"I love you," Evan said. "You can come whenever you want to, angel."  
Jared gripped onto Evan's shoulders, grinding down on Evan's fingers. Evan's name and the word "fuck" fell from his lips like prayers.   
"Such a good boy for me," Evan whispered, and that was it.   
Jared came, his whole body clenching around Evan's fingers. He was seeing white. Nothing had ever felt this fucking good before.   
When he regained consciousness, Evan was wiping tears from Jared's cheeks and still stroking his clit.   
"You did so good for me, baby," Evan said.   
The way Evan was stroking him felt so good it was almost painful, and Jared leaned into the touch only to come a second time, the feeling indescribable.   
"Holy shit," Jared said eloquently once he'd regained his breath.   
"Yeah," Evan smiled, taking his fingers out of Jared. "God, baby, you did amazing. You're so good."  
Jared took Evan's hand and cleaned off each finger with his mouth, leaning against Evan's shoulder as he did so.   
"You have a really big praise kink," Evan said.   
Jared blushed and removed Evan's third finger from his mouth. "It's true, but he shouldn't say it."  
"It's cute," Evan continued. "My baby boy likes to be told how good he is, hm?"  
Jared sighed and leaned back. "Maybe so."  
"But for real," Evan said. "Did I do good? I tried to remember everything on the, uh, list, so."  
"You did great," Jared said, his cheeks burning.   
"And I want you to know that I really do respect you and love you and I only said stuff because I know you like that, so."  
"Cool. Spit in my mouth," Jared quipped, and Evan laughed.   
"Love you, babe."  
"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> om sorry for filling up thr kleinsen tag w so much trans smut but like,,, someome has to do the lord's work. i'll stop when god herself comes down from heaven and smites me


End file.
